Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: The Fight Begins
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: The adventure started here, but with four apprentices, not three. Macy, a young princess, was the fourth apprentice and trained with Ven, Aqua, and Terra to wield the keyblade. Watch the events unfold from her point of view, and as the trials and tribulations set in motion events yet to come and the sacrifices that are made to keep those who are close, safe from the dark. Ven X Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK FOR ANOTHER TRY AT KINGDOM HEARTS. I WILL FINISH MY OTHER ONE, BUT I WANTED TO DO THIS ONE FIRST BECAUSE 1: I WANTED TO DO A VEN X OC STORY AND 2: THIS STORY WILL HAVE ELEMENTS THAT LEAD TO THE OTHER STORY, Kingdom Hearts: The Fight For Destiny. SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADEU, Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: The Fight Begins. AND YES I AM STILL DOING MY HARRY POTTER STORY. ALSO, I HAVEN'T PLAYED IT YET, I KNOW SHOCKER, BUT I WILL SOON AND I KNOW QUITE A BIT, SO FORGIVE ME IF SOME FACTS ARE OFF, BUT I'LL DO MY BEST. ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Fourth Apprentice

 **NO POV.**

The night was clear with a light cool breeze. The stars and moon shined bright on the land. The leaves rustled softly in the wind and not a creature stirred.

All was completely peaceful, when the wind suddenly began to sweep and whirl around. Then in a sudden flare of light, two being appeared, in hooded cloaks. The first was taller than the other, with a red cloak with beautiful musical note embroidery. The other was a much shorter, with a purple cloak, with the same embroidery.

The taller removed the hood and showed her face. She was a woman with kind eyes and a warm smile. She had emerald green eyes and brown hair with a red streak through it. She looked down at the younger person standing next to her, who took off her hood as well.

She was a young girl with purple eyes and a curious face. She also had long black hair with a purple streak going through it.

"Are you ready?" the woman asked.

"Yes mother." the girl replied.

They walked until they came across a giant castle-like area. The young girl's mouth dropped open at seeing the huge floating castle.

"Someone lives here?" the girl asked.

"Yes sweetie, a few people actually. Come on." her mother said.

They walked to the front and the girl's mother knocked on the door. After a moment a man with tanned skin and black hair pulled back into a spikey pony-tail opened the door and smiled.

"Your Highnesses." he greeted, bowing.

"It's been a long time Eraqus. How have you been?" the queen asked.

"Fine, just fine, Raina. And this must be your daughter." he said looking at the girl, who hid behind her mother shyly.

"It's okay sweetie, don't be afraid, he's a friend." her mother stated.

The girl came back out and looked at the man before doing a small curtsey. In return Eraqus bowed as well again.

"What is your name, Princess?" he asked.

"Macy. My name is Macy Anne Euphony." Macy stated.

"Oh, so your last name pertains to your home world, Musica?" Eraqus asked.

"Yes. It means pleasing or sweet sound, just like music." she explained.

"Yes, I see now. Well Macy, are you ready to begin your training?" Eraqus asked.

"Y…yes." Macy stated, then looked up to her mother.

Macy took a step forward, then quickly pivoted and jumped up and hugged her mother, as tears began to trail down her cheeks.

"It's okay sweetheart, you're going to become an amazing keyblade master. And remember, whenever you miss me just think of me and look at this." her mother stated handing her a bracelet with silver musical charms and purple beads in between it.

"Just look at this and think of me. I was going to wait until your birthday, but I think it's better I give it to you now. I'll always be with you, okay?" she asked.

"~sniff~ Okay." Macy stated, wiping away tears.

"I love you, sweetie, I'll write to you whenever I can." her mother said warmly.

"I love you two mother, I'll be sure to write to you too." Macy replied.

"Don't worry, when the time comes and you're not sure about something, you'll know what to do. Remember this as well sweetie, even in the deepest darkness, the light will never give up on you. It will show you the way, so don't fear the darkness, know that it's there and never give in." her mother stated.

"Okay. I'll remember…goodbye mother." Macy said, smiling through teary eyes.

Eraqus and Macy watched as her mother walked away, then turned and looked back, smiling as tears began to stream down her face.

"Goodbye sweetie. You're going to do great things. I already know, and you'll return to your kingdom waiting for you." her mother stated, before going away in a flash of light.

More tears began to stream down Macy's face as she let out a small sob. Eraqus offered his hand and Macy took it.

"Come young one, I will show you too your room. Your things have already been delivered and prepared and tomorrow you will meet Terra, Aqua, and Ven." he stated.

Macy sniffled, and spoke.

"Okay."

Eraqus led her up the many stairs until she got to a room. As she opened the door an emblem of a treble clef appeared on it.

"This room is officially yours now." Eraqus stated.

After seeing that she had everything, he left her to get ready for bed and become settled in. Once he was gone, however, she began to cry once again, into her pillow to quiet her sobs as she cried she began to think about her mother and what she had said.

She glanced at the bracelet and smiled a bit.

"You're always with me, in my heart…aren't you?" she thought aloud, then smiled more.

She changed into her night clothes, which consisted of a long sleeved button up shirt with cloud and musical note print and matching pants, with blue socks.

She set the bracelet down and glanced out the window and smiled, then snuggled underneath the cover and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

The next morning she woke up early and showered. After, she dressed in a blue shirt that tied behind the neck and black shorts that had skirting on the back that went to her knees and blue sandals. She tied her hair up into a bun with a few hairs here and there sticking out.

She noticed the voices that came from further in the vast castle and followed them, until she came to a kitchen area and saw three others, around her age. The first was a tall boy with brown hair, the next was a girl with blue hair and eyes, she looked about the same age as the boy, around seven. And last but not least, she noticed another boy, who looked five, like her. He had lighter brown spiked up hair and blue eyes.

Just then the older boy looked at her and stopped talking.

"You okay, Terra?" the girl asked, before she and the other boy looked to where 'Terra' had been looking. They stared at the girl for a moment before Eraqus spoke.

"Ahh, yes. Macy, meet Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, or as he prefers, Ven. Ven, Aqua, Terra, this is Macy, she will be staying here to train with us as well. You are to treat her with respect, she is a princess after all." Eraqus stated.

"You're a princess?" Ven asked.

I nodded.

"What's it like, being a princess?" Aqua asked. Eyes wide.

"It's really fun. My mom is really nice. She's the queen. I have a lot of responsibilities, but I still enjoy them, even if they do get tiresome." Macy explained.

"Wow…" Aqua replied.

"It's nice to meet you." Terra stated.

Macy smiled and went to the table where the rest of them were. As she neared her seat, Ventus hoped down and pulled out Macy's seat. She looked at Ven and smiled.

"Thank you Ventus." she stated.

She noticed his cheeks turn a slight pink and smiled even more.

"No problem, your highness." he replied.

"Kiss up." Macy heard Terra mutter.

She sat next to Ven as she began to eat her food.

"So you're here to train to be a keyblade master too?" Ven asked.

"Yeah, and once I do, I'll return to my kingdom in Musica, but until then, I still have a long way to go. But I know I'll get there, I just know it." she stated.

"Sounds like you're determined enough." Aqua stated, smiling.

"I have a feeling we're all going to become great friends." Macy stated, smiling at all of them, with the others smiling in return.

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Exam

 **10 YEARS LATER. MACY'S POV.**

I rushed down the hall, hoping I wasn't too late. Today was the day that Terra and Aqua would take their Mark of Mastery Exam. I ran down the halls, and right into Ven. We fell to the floor in a heap. After a moment I realized something a bit alarming…

I was straddling Ven.

I blushed, but managed to will it away as I got off of Ven.

"Oh, sorry Ven, I guess I was in too much of a hurry. You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's probably just a bump at the most. Where were you going?" I asked.

"To go and see Terra and Aqua take their Mark of Mastery Exam. Wanna come with me?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Great, let' go." Ven stated, as we took off.

Once we got there we took our position on the side lines. As we scanned the room, I noticed one of the elders judging them, glance up here and smile at us.

He was bald, with darkish, tan skin and small silver haired beard, and yellow eyes, that made me gasp for a second. I had never seen eyes like that, but something about them, just made me feel…uneasy. But that may have been because he was a well known Keyblade Master. One of the best. But still, something about him felt…off, but maybe it's just me…I hope…

I noticed Aqua rub her small good luck charm and it brought me back to last night…

* * *

 _I had been watching the sky, when I saw the meteor shower start. I excitedly made my way to the clearing where Ven, Terra, and Aqua, and I hang out._

 _As I made my way I noticed Aqua and Ven already there. I walked up and spoke._

" _Please tell me he had a blanket this time." I joked._

" _Nope, he didn't." Aqua replied._

" _You don't want a repeat of last time, do you Ven? You were sick for weeks." I stated._

" _I didn't mean to fall asleep outside that time." he insisted._

" _Right, because you didn't totally enjoy Terra, Aqua and I waiting on you hand and foot." I said sarcastically._

 _The three of us sat down and watched the sky, and soon enough Terra showed up and he and Ven got into a small little brotherly moment. Aqua and I looked at each other and laughed._

" _Hey, what are you two laughing at?" Terra asked._

" _We can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers." Aqua stated._

" _It's true." I concurred through laughs._

 _Soon we were all laughing together and watching the sky, when Aqua got up and spoke._

" _Oh yeah, Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery Exams tomorrow."_

" _I'm so glad we don't have to go through that yet. I couldn't bear the thought of knocking Ven flat on his back in front of the elders." I stated, laughing._

" _Hey!" Ven replied, making me laugh harder._

" _Well, here…I made us all good luck charms." she said holding them up._

 _Mine was purple, while Ven's was green, Terra's was kind of this orange/brownish with a kind of yellow and Aqua's was blue._

" _We get them too?" Ven asked._

" _Of course. One for each of us…Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit…and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry around good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had." Aqua explained._

" _Oy, sometimes you are such a girl." Terra stated._

" _Hey, I resent that remark!" I exclaimed._

" _And what do you mean sometimes?" Aqua asked mocking offense._

" _So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Ven asked._

" _Ven!" I scolded in a whisper._

" _Well that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it." Aqua stated._

" _Really? What?" Ven asked._

" _An unbreakable connection." Aqua replied holding her charm up to the sky._

" _Yeah, Ven." I stated in a 'duh' kind of way, then began to laugh softly._

 _We began to walk back, and noticed Ven still staring at the sky._

" _Hey, we're gonna head back." Terra said._

" _Yeah, me too." Ven replied catching up. I walked next to Ven and began to walk slower until I was behind the others._

 _Once back at the castle, we headed inside. I was about to walk inside after Ven, when I got this really weird feeling. It was like someone else was there._

 _I turned and saw some guy in a brown hooded cloak. It completely covered his face. I gasped and rubbed my eyes. When I looked back the cloaked figure was gone. I blink a few time, then rubbed the back of my head._

" _I, I must be tired." I said to myself._

 _Just then Ven came up to me again._

" _You okay?" he asked concerned._

" _Yeah, just tired I guess. Let's go inside." I said._

 _With that we head inside, but I still couldn't really shake the weird feeling I had about the person I'd seen. I had shaken it off, but why did I now feel like that this would be the last night we all spent together underneath the same stars?_

* * *

I was brought back by Ventus, telling me the fight had begun. As they began the sphere of light began to move and two came our way.

"Ven! Macy!" Terra and Aqua exclaimed together.

We destroyed the two strays in no time.

"Don't worry about us!" Ven stated.

"Yeah, you two focus on the exam!" I added.

"But you two are in danger here!" Aqua stated, "Go wait in your rooms!"

Was she serious!?

"No way! We've been looking forward to this- seeing you two become masters. We're not missing it now!" Ven stated.

Luckily for us, Terra backed us up.

"Stay sharp guys!" Aqua stated. And with that they continued with the exam.

It was a shock to the four of us when only Aqua had passed the exam. As much as I hate to say it, Terra couldn't keep the darkness inside him suppressed.

"Hey…" Aqua started, reaching for him.

Ven and I ran over to him.

"Terra, I'm sorry." Ven stated.

"Yeah, but there is always next time, right?" I asked trying to soften the blow, but I didn't feel like I had done a great job.

"The darkness, where did it come from?" Terra asked aloud.

Honestly, I had been wondering the same thing. Where had it come from?

He began walking away and spoke.

"Sorry…but I need some time alone." then he just walked off.

We didn't know what to say, so we just stood there in silence. Why do I get the feeling that something really bad is going to happen?

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Journey Begins

 **MACY'S POV.**

I had heard about the mission that Eraqus was sending Terra and Aqua on. I had heard about the unversed before all of this from my mother. They managed to keep them out of Musica, so I was relieved, but still the Princesses of Heart were in danger. I wanted to help, but it wasn't my mission and I hadn't been permitted to go. What could I do?

I noticed Ven run past my door, he looked a bit frustrated. I made my way to his room, just in time to see a portal of darkness close up and vanish. My eyes widened and I followed Ven and saw that he was saying goodbye to Terra. I watched as Terra made his way through the Lanes Between. I knew what they were of course, and I knew how to use them. But I didn't use my keyblade.

I had a board of my own that I could summon when I chose too. It was purple and three feet long and two feet wide. It would leave behind a trail of purple in the sky, but I digress. I was concerned for Terra and Aqua, who knows what could happen in the Lanes Between. But I had to remain confident and have faith in them. Which, of course I did, but still, I had a bad feeling about all of this.

It's been three days since Terra and Aqua left, and I could see it made Venn depressed. It seemed like something was bothering him. I had asked what, but he said everything was fine, and that it was just because he missed Terra and Aqua. But I knew Ven. There was something else wrong, I just knew there was, but I had no idea what…

Later that night I was awakened to the sound of someone or something going through a Lanes Between rift. My eyes widen as I sat up straight. I dressed, faster than I ever had before, thanks to magic and ran outside.

"Ven! Ven wait!" I called, but to no avail. He was already gone. I looked at the sky sadly, when Eraqus came running out.

"We missed him." I stated.

"I'll contact Aqua and Terra and tell them to bring him back." he stated.

"Master, if I may, allow me to get Ventus, if I leave now, I'll probably be able to find him before he reaches or right as he reaches a world." I explained.

"Hmm…very well. Go after, but I will still contact Terra and Aqua. Good luck, Macy." he stated, before going back inside.

Thanks to magic I already had everything I'd need for this. Of course there was more to me going than just finding Ven and bringing him back. I wanted to see other worlds as well with Ven, but I would still bring him back afterwards.

Summoning my board, I changed quickly into my armor, I didn't need to be exposed to the darkness to much as I passed through.

My armor was just like Ven's but purple, black and silver, with skirting made of the same material as the rest of my armor, around my waist. It added a feminine touch to it.

Once that was finished I hopped on my board and entered the In Between. I had to admit, it actually looked kind of pretty. Though I couldn't watch for long, an Unversed had appeared and started to ram into me.

I heard my armor crunch and knew that if I didn't beat this thing soon, my armor would fall apart and I'd be vulnerable to the dark. Summoning my Keyblade, Symphonic Victory, I began to fight.

I had been holding my own pretty well, just as I about to finish it off, it zipped past me and got me right in the center of my back, the one weak point in my armor. I gasped as I felt my armor break and crack, letting darkness seep in. I quickly finished off the Unversed and sped towards the nearest world I could.

Once I set foot of the world, I completely changed from my armor and was on my hands and knees gasping for breath. I could feel the darkness inside, so I quickly took out a vile with a blue liquid inside. I drank some of it and watched as the darkness left my body and evaporated into thin air. I sighed in relief and looked to where I was.

I was in a forested area and noticed a little cottage. I must be in Snow White's world. Well, what better way to spend my time than to help with this world?

I walked up to the cottage and knocked on the door and was greeted by Snow White.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Macy.

"Oh, hello, my name is Snow White. It's a pleasure to meet you." she said politely.

"Like wise." I replied.

"Oh, um Macy, do you think you could help me?" Snow asked.

"Of course, with what?" I asked.

"Well one of my dwarf friends, Dopey, left to collect more wood, but he hasn't returned yet. I'm very worried about him. Could you go look for him and bring him back please? I'd be so grateful." she stated.

"Sure no problem." I replied, then took off.

As I ran, I summoned away my armor and enchanted it so it could fix itself. I love magic.

I came to a large clearing, and soon saw a dwarf surrounded by unversed. They were shoegazers. The dwarf quailed with fear and covered his face with his hands and lay on the ground, probably waiting for the end to come.

"Quick! Hide!" I stated. He looked at me and smiled, then went to hide in the trees.

I sprang into action and began slashing through the unversed. I dodged out of the way, but one of them managed to slash at my back.

"Aaahhh!" I cried.

I glared at the unversed and went to fighting them again, now mad. I let out a battle cry and went at them again, taking the rest out in minutes flat. After healing myself, I went up to the trees and saw the dwarf in the tree. I reached out my hands and spoke.

"Are you Dopey?" I asked.

He nodded with a smile.

"Snow White sent me. She was worried about you. Jump down so we can go." I stated.

He shook his head 'no' to jumping down.

"I promise you can trust me. I promise I'll catch you. Trust me." I stated, with a soft smile.

He looked nervous, but covered his eyes and jumped down. Just like I said, I caught him. He was still covering his eyes though.

"Hey, you can open your eyes now Dopey." I said.

He opened one eyes and looked around before opening the other one. He smiled at me again, and hugged me.

"You're welcome. Not much of a talker, huh?" I asked as I set him down.

He shook his head 'no'.

"Well, that's okay, come on, let's head back to Snow White and the others." I stated.

We were halfway there when suddenly an enormous unversed appeared.

"Dopey, run for cover!" I stated. He did as I asked and hid behind a large boulder.

I charged for the unversed and began attacking. It was fairly slow, which made things easier, but it also spit acid, so I had to watch my step. A few times it nearly got me, but I managed to move away quickly. It was almost defeated so I used one of my special attacks, Music's Bombardment. It blasted the unversed with a ball of music and power, once it hit its target, then exploded in sound on the target. It was pretty cool.

Once that had happened the unversed convulsed violently and looked like it was about to explode. I ran and jumped behind the same rock as Dopey and braced myself as I heard the loud explosion and felt the ground shake. We looked back over and saw that it was completely gone.

"It's safe now. Come on." I said.

As we walked I had the feeling I was being watched again. I turned but saw nothing. I shrugged the feeling off and continued back to the cottage.

We made it in no time and were greeted by Snow White again.

"Oh, thank you for finding him. How can I ever repay you?" she asked.

"There's no need to repay me I was happy to help. But I am curious, did you, by any chance see a boy come through here a little taller than me, with blue eyes and spiked up, spikey blond hair?" I asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't say I have." she replied.

"Well thank you anyway. I have to go. Goodbye. It was nice meeting you!" I said as I headed off and into the forest once more.

Lucky for me my armor was repaired and ready for use. Changing into my armor, I summoned my board and headed for the Lanes Between again. Although I still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched for some reason. But maybe it was just me…right…?

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Found You

 **MACY'S POV.**

I left for the next place to look for Ven. The next place, it looked like, was Disney Town.

Once I dropped to the ground, I shifted out of my armor and once again, I was in my normal clothes, which consisted of a purple sleeveless halter with a black collar and a silver zipper, with grey material underneath to cover the parts that weren't zipped up, purple shorts with black pockets and grey short boots, and I had one long glove on my right hand.

My hair was up in a pony-tail with my purple streak showing and three bangs on the left side, going from short, to a bit longer, to shoulder length. I also had on a necklace with a silver chain and a purple/lavender glowing sphere. I also had a gold band on one leg, and a leg band pouch on the other. As well as a black belt with a star buckle on it. But I digress.

I made my way through town and soon saw Ven, talking to a giant cat in a funny looking super hero costume. I walked towards them and spoke.

"Ah ha! There you are, Ven!" I stated narrowing my eyes, he flinched and looked a bit worried.

Good, he should be.

"Ven, what were you thinking!? You had me and Eraqus worried sick, how could you have left, without even inviting me?! You know I want to see the other worlds, more than I have before." I scolded.

He looked down and spoke.

"Sorry." he said.

I had my arms crossed over my chest with a stern look on my face, that softened into a smile.

"It's alright, Ven. Besides we still have a lot of people to help, while trying to find Terra and Aqua." I stated. He looked back up at me and smiled.

I then noticed the cat in the costume again and spoke to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." I stated.

"I am CAPTAIN JUSTICE!" he stated.

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised in an unsure way, then looked at Ventus, who nodded and I looked back at, er, Captain Justice.

"I can only assume that this little lady is your girlfriend. Is that why you were looking so confused?" he asked I blushed deep red and Ven did the same.

"What, oh, no. We're not, I'm not-" but he cut me off.

"No need to be bashful now. Ahh, young love." he said.

"Uh, so what's with all the decorations?" I asked changing the subject quickly.

"Why this is all for the Dream Festival. It's like one big carnival, now don't forget to vote for Captain Justice for the Million Dreams award." he said.

He began to explain it to us, when we heard a commotion. The ice cream machine had broken down. Captain Justice wanted to smash it, but Ven stepped in. after a while he got the machine to work!

"I don't think I've ever had such delicious ice..oh, oh dear." Queen Minnie said, trailing off.

"Oh, Ventus, but Ven is just fine. And this is Macy." Ven stated, introducing me.

"Oh, why don't you two make the cutest couple." Minnie stated.

Once again I blushed.

"Oh, no, we aren't, no. We're just friends." I stated again.

"Well thank you Ventus, for fixing the ice cream machine." Minnie stated.

"Way to go, Ven!" Huey stated.

"Well the kid may have gotten it to work this one time, but, stuff like this needs to be junked!" Captain Justice stated.

"Don't you dare, Pete!" Minnie stated.

Ven and I got into attacking stances, ready to move to action if need be.

"Fine. But Captain Justice will return!" Pete stated, before taking off.

Just then, Ven spoke up.

"About "Captain Justice", you said his name is Pete?" Ven asked.

"Yeah, what's with that?" I asked.

"He's the biggest troublemaker in town!" Huey replied.

"I'll bet he's just calling himself Captain Justice 'cause he wants to win the Million Dreams Award." Duey added.

"What's the Million Dreams Award?" Ven asked.

"It's one of the dream festival events. Everyone votes for who they think is the most exemplary citizen." Minnie explained.

"I get it, so that's what he meant by vote." Ven concluded.

"Some citizen." I stated, with sarcasm.

"And if you win you get a really cool prize!" Louie added.

"Oh, it's just a small token, nothing elaborate." Minnie said modestly.

"The award is supposed to show us how much we all look out for each other every day. That's the spirit of the award." Minnie concluded.

"Well that sounds nice enough." I thought aloud.

"Pete just wants to get his grubby hands on the prize!" Huey stated.

"And he knows that nobody's gonna vote for him if he puts his own name on the ballad." Duey continued.

"But nobody's fooled!" Louie concluded.

"Yeah!" Huey and Duey stated together, then the three of them began to laugh.

"Wish somebody was looking out for me." Ven said to himself, but I had heard.

"Hey, I'm looking out for you! Why do you think I'm here? It's not just so I can bring you back home Ven. I'm your friend. And friends look out for other friends so that they know their friends are okay." I stated, giving him a little hit on the arm.

* * *

Later they were announcing the winner of the Million Dreams award.

"And the Million Dreams Award goes to…Macy and Ven!" Queen Minnie stated.

We looked surprised at each other, but then went up on stage to get it. Right as we thanked Queen Minnie, Pete came over and started a ruckus. Luckily, the queen sent him away and to the realm of Darkness before anything could really happen. After she went on with giving us the award.

"You both have helped out so much since you got here, and we've all been so grateful of you two. People just couldn't decide which one deserved it the most, so we agreed to give it to you both. Not to mention that everyone thought you were the cutest couple they'd ever seen." Minnie said giggling.

"Oh, we aren't-" I began, but Minnie spoke up again.

"Oh I know, I know. You two aren't a couple. But others thought that you two were, and to be honest, I think you two would make a cute pair. And here's you reward, Double Crunch Royalberry ice cream. It's one of the rarest kinds. Enjoy it." she said.

Ven and I were both blushing now, and managed to will the discoloration on our faces away.

"Well, thank you your Highness, for the award and the chance to help out. Unfortunately, we have to go." I stated.

"Aww, do you have too?" Huey asked.

"Yeah, we still have friends of ours to find. Thank you again for the prize and the chance to help out." I stated.

"No problem, good luck!" Minnie stated, waving us off.

We walked further until we were outside the town's gates.

"Here, let me take the ice cream, I can store it away so it will be good later." I stated, magically sealing the ice cream, then bubbling it away.

"Ready to head to the next world?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go." he stated.

We both shifted into our armor and took off for the next world.

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS ALL LIKED. PEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME! PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meetings and Partings

 **MACY'S POV.**

We made our way to the next world, which was Radiant Gardens. After landing we noticed someone walking away with rounded ears.

"Mickey?" Ven asked aloud, then turned to me. "Come on." he stated.

I nodded and we took off.

I knew Mickey as well, I had met him on several occasion when he would come to Musica, before I left for training. I hadn't told the others about this though. I didn't think it important, and to be honest it slipped my mind when we would talk about some of the known Keyblade Masters.

We kept going until we came to a castle and were going to go in, but were blocked. The guards had said they saw no one enter. We were just leaving when an unversed appeared. We went after it and saw in about to attack an elderly duck with a Scottish accent.

"Back away ye fiend. You'll not be getting my money!" he said.

"Look out!" Ven shouted strike raiding the unversed.

"I will!" the duck stated, ducking down.

We ran after the unversed when the duck spoke.

"Wait a moment laddie and lass. Don't I even get a chance to repay ye?" he asked.

"Oh you don't have to." Ven insisted.

"Yeah, it's really no problem." I added.

"Now just hold yer horses. I didn't mean me fortune." the duck stated.

"Maybe a wee bit of gold, or a small token of…" he went on.

I looked at Ven and he looked at me, and we both glanced at the unversed that was quickly getting away.

"Well, could you make it fast?" Ven asked.

"I know-I've got just the thing in me hat! C'mere." he said.

We walked over to him and squatted down.

"You can tell me kids. You came here from another world, didn't ya?" he asked.

We both looked surprised. How did he know?

"Don't worry. Me bill is sealed. Your secret's safe with me." he said with a laugh.

"I'll not be askin ya any awkward questions." he continued, "Ye see, 'tis the same with me. I asked a wizard named Merlin to bring me here from another world. After all, adventure is the mother of industry!" he stated with a few laughs.

"Great, that all?" Ven asked.

"Ah, I'm holdin ya up lad and lassie? Here, these are lifetime passes to Disney town." he stated, handing us the passes. "You'll have buckets of fun there, or y name isn't Scrooge McDuck. There y'are-enough for you and two grown ups. Or you could just take your girlfriend there yourself." he said looking at me.

Why does everyone think I'm his girlfriend!? I mean, I wish, but…wait, what?!

"Oh, we aren't together sir." I stated.

"No? Well laddie, you best get a move on, before someone else snatches her up. Take care now you two. Ahh, young love." he stated, walking away.

"Uh, Macy…" Ven started.

"We better keep moving if we want to find that unversed." I said as I began walking.

The last thing I needed was to talk about this with Ven right now. I felt like I might say something I mean to keep to myself and in the confines of my diary.

We kept going when we finally found the unversed. We then heard another voice.

"Hang it all! Can't I get a moment's peace?!"

We saw an elderly man in blue robes and a blue magician's hat with a wand.

"Mister get inside. It's not safe out here." Ven stated.

"Oh, ordering me about-now that's unsafe." the man stated, "After all, I'm Merlin, the Wizard."

"Merlin?" I asked.

"Oh, Macy, good to see you again. How's your mother?" he asked.

"Good, good." I replied.

"Have you been keeping up with your magic?" he asked.

"Been practicing every day." I replied.

"Good, well if you two want to take a look at the book, it's inside on the table." he said, then went back inside.

"You know him? You never told me." Ven stated.

"I can't tell you everything, Ven. Then there'd be no mystery to me." I said smirking at him.

We kept on going until we made it inside a building with underground levels. We went through one door and saw Terra and Aqua!

"Ven! Macy!" they exclaimed.

"Terra! Aqua!" Ven stated.

"Hey guys." I said.

We noticed the three unversed above us and got ready to fight. Then all of a sudden, they joined together!

"Maybe we should save the chatting for later." I stated, and they agreed.

We began to take on the unversed and started going at different parts of its body. As we did, I didn't notice that was about to hit me. I was flung back and hit the floor harshly.

"Macy!" I heard Ven exclaim.

I looked up and saw him coming my way, with a worried look on his face. He helped me up and spoke.

"Are you okay? Anything broken?" he asked checking me.

"Just my pride a teensy bit and my arm that stings from the fall, but other than that, I'm alright. Come on, we gotta help the others." I stated, summoning my keyblade again.

We rushed back in, just in time to help finish the unversed off. We were going to charge it from all sides.

"Ven! Now!" Terra exclaimed.

"Come on!" Ven stated.

We all jumped up to it and slashed through it. Aqua and I going first, followed by Terra and Ven. With that it fell from it's levitation and broke apart, as darkness began to seep out of it.

"Got 'im." Terra stated.

"We make a good team." Aqua stated.

"You bet we do." I stated, smugly.

"Sure do." Ven concurred.

"Oh yeah! I got you these tickets." Ven stated.

"For what?" asked Terra.

"Lifetime passes to Disney Town." Ven stated, handing them their tickets.

"Wait, what about Macy?" Aqua asked.

"It's alright, I already have one. I went there before I came to Land of Departure." I stated.

"He said-he said to take two grown ups." Ven stated, now a bit down.

"You mean us?" Aqua asked.

Hey started to laugh and I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Listen to me Ven…We need to get you home-" Aqua started.

"It's okay Aqua. Trust me, that guy in the mask is history." Ven stated.

Guy in the mask? What was he talking about?

"He'll never bad-mouth Terra again." Ven said.

Terra gasped and grasped Ven shoulder.

"You saw the boy in the mask?" he asked.

"Y-yes?" Ven said a bit nervously.

"Vanitas…" Terra muttered, then spoke again.

"Ven, Macy…you let Aqua take you two home." he stated.

"What?" I asked.

"No way. I wanna go with you guys." Ven insisted.

"You can't. We have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don't want you two getting hurt." Terra stated.

"And what is this dangerous task, Terra?" Aqua asked, "It doesn't sound like what the master told you to do." she stated.

"It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness." Terra said.

"I'm not so sure." Aqua stated, "I've been to the same worlds as you and I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness. " Aqua said.

"Wait, what now?" I asked, shocked.

"Listen to yourself Aqua. Terra would never-" Ven started but was cut off.

"You mean you've been spying on me?" Terra asked, "Is that what the master said to do? The master's orders?" he asked.

"He was only-" Aqua started, but trailed off.

"Aqua…" Ven said looking down in disappointment.

"I get it." Terra stated, then began to walk away.

"Terra!" Ven called and was about to go after him. I followed suit.

"Wait a sec!" I tried.

"Just stay put!" Terra demanded and kept walking, "I'm on my own now, alright?" he stated, still not looking at us and kept going.

"Terra, please! Listen!" Aqua tried, "The master has no reason to distrust you, really!" she tried again, but to no avail.

"He was just worried." Aqua said.

But that still didn't work. Terra kept going, without even a glance back. This couldn't be happening.

"You're awful, Aqua." Ven stated.

"Ven!" I scolded.

"So now you know the truth." Aqua stated, turning towards us, "But the master loves Terra, and you know that too." she stated again.

"Were you also ordered to take me home?" Ven asked.

"I volunteered. I figured I could find you and we could find Terra and Aqua together." I explained.

Aqua stayed silent and turned away.

"Aqua, now that you're a keyblade master, you've let it go to your head. I'm gonna go find Terra." Ven said and took off. That left me with Aqua.

"Look, he's just upset, Aqua. I'll go with him and I'm sure we'll get this all worked out. See ya." I stated, before taking off after Ven.

As I left I heard a sob escape her and I felt bad for just leaving her there, but someone had to go after Ven. Once I caught up to him, I saw him talking to a boy with blue hair. Just then a man with blond hair came up and spoke to them, then Ven took off. I followed, not far behind.

What was happening to us? To all of us? To our friendship?

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We Won't Stop Now

 **MACY'S POV.**

Once I caught up to where Ven was I saw that he had found Terra.

"Ven!" I said approaching them.

"Take me with you!" Ven insisted.

"I can't do that Ven." Terra stated.

"Why not?" Ven asked.

"I just-When I really need you Ven, I know you'll be there. You too Macy. The same goes for Aqua." Terra said.

"Well why wouldn't we be. We're you friends right?" I asked.

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks Macy." he stated.

He shifted into his armor and was off in seconds.

"We'd better tell Aqua." Ven stated, and we headed back to where we'd last seen her.

"Aqua!" Ven yelled as we saw her.

"Ven! Macy!" she stated, upon seeing us.

"Did you find him?" she asked.

"Yeah, but…He's gone." Ven stated sadly.

"Right." Aqua stated sadly as well.

"Then I can' stay here." Aqua said.

"Let us go with you Aqua." Ven insisted.

"No, Ven." Aqua said sternly. I was pretty taken aback.

"Do as I say and go home, both of you." she ordered.

"Why won't you let us?" he asked. Honestly, I wanted to know too.

"I don't want to put you in harm's way." Aqua said. "You understand?" she asked.

With that, she left.

"So I guess we're going home?" Ven asked sadly.

"No way! We are not leaving for home until all of this has been sorted out and we're all friends again." I replied.

Ven looked at me and smiled.

"Come on. We'd better get going." I stated.

* * *

We began walking and Ven had pulled out the wooden Keyblade that belonged to Terra, and started to twirl it in the air. He was doing it so much, he didn't notice the rock and tripped over it, sending the wooden keyblade flying. Just then, a boy with spikey red hair and another boy with blue spike hair walked by. The one with red hair picked up the wooden keyblade.

"This yours?" he asked.

"Lea, we don't have time for this." the other one said.

"Lighten up Isa, it'll only take a sec. You still play with toy swords? That's cute." Lea stated.

Ven groaned and I narrowed my eyes a bit.

"Now this right here…ta da! What do ya think?" he asked.

"Not a whole lot." Ven said unimpressed.

"You're just jealous. I'm Lea. Got it memorized? What are your names?" he asked.

"Ventus." Ven said.

"Macy." I stated.

"Alright Ventus, let's fight." Lea said.

"Fight? Why would I wanna do that?" Ven asked.

"You scared of losing? Come on." Lea said, getting into position.

"Hope you're ready." Lea said.

Ven looked at me and I smiled and nodded. He got up and prepared to fight.

"Yeah, now we're talking!" Lea stated.

"You're gonna be sorry." Ven said.

They began to fight and in no time at all, Ven had knocked Lea to the ground.

"You…had enough? Cause I'm willing to…call it a draw if you are." he stated out of breath.

"Huh?" Ven voiced, then chuckled. "Right." he said.

Then Isa and I walked up to them.

"From where I stood the only thing you drew was a big 'L' on your forehead for loser, lame, laughable."

"Wha- isn't this the part where ya…cheer me up or something? 'You're just havin a bad day.' or 'That's what you get for pullin your punches. Some friend." Lea stated.

"Oh, you mean I was supposed to lie?" Isa asked.

Lea looked toward the ground, before laying back with his hands behind his head.

"You see what I gotta put up with? Sure hope you don't have friends like him." Lea said. We looked at him for a second, before laughing together.

"Lea, we have to go." Isa stated.

"Kay." Lea replied, then got up.

"Already?" Ven asked.

"I'll see a when I see ya. After all, we're friends now. Get it memorized." he said, before leaving.

After that, Ven looked to the sky and spoke.

"Must be nice…knowing who your friends are…" he said.

I put a hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"Come on Ven." I said.

As we neared the outside of the town, I stopped Ven.

"Hey, listen. How about we split up to try and find Terra?" I asked.

"What?" he questioned.

"We would be able to cover more worlds and I'm sure we'd meet back up eventually. I think all we really need to worry about is running into Aqua. Come on Ven, we can do this." I said determined.

"Alright, but if anything goes wrong…" he trailed off.

"I'll contact you if I need any help. I promise." I said smiling.

"Alright then. Let's go." he said.

We shifted once again into our armor. Just as we were about to take off, I spoke.

"Wait, Ven. Who were you talking about when you told Terra about the boy in the mask?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, he came to me at the Land of Departure. He said something about Terra being a different person. I took him down, but you should still be careful, Macy. You never know what will happen. He's dangerous." Ven stated.

"Okay, I'll be on the look out for him. Good luck." I said.

"You too." he said, then hugged me tight. I was glad my mask covered my face, because I was blushing three different shades of red.

After that, we set off in different directions. As I flew through the Lanes Between, I had a weird feeling in my stomach from when Ven hugged me. I shrugged it off, but it still nagged at me.

' _What is wrong with me?_ ' I thought to myself, as I headed for the next world.

It looked like the next place was the Olympus Coliseum. It had been there before, it was a place for heroes. Well, where they were made as well. I hadn't been there before, so this was sure to be interesting. As I got closer I began to think about what Ven had said about the boy in the mask. I had a feeling that we would see him again, unfortunately.

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
